


My Favourite Faded Fantasy

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	My Favourite Faded Fantasy

1  
他像胎儿一样蜷伏着，听见秃鹫在头顶盘旋。

Sam在威斯康辛北边停了下来。  
旅馆老板叼着牙签，两只手指懒洋洋地戳动键盘。外面响起雷声，雨点砸在不平整的路面上，像疾驰而过的马群。他纵容自己走神，直到钥匙重重扔到桌上。  
“不接受投诉，住客间有矛盾自行解决，弄坏东西不退押金。”  
Sam回过神，发现正盯着墙看。半张油渍斑斑的地图残片糊在上面，地名被湿痕浸得模糊起毛。有些他去过，有些还在等着。  
老板斜眼睨他，刻薄嘴唇和黄牙组成的微笑油腻暧昧，让人喉咙不舒服，像被粗暴塞进一只大兵玩具。Sam想把刀架在他脖子上逼他退还押金然后转身离开。但雨越下越大，而且他没有带刀。  
到了晚上他才知道什么叫“住客间的矛盾”。  
不断晃动的吊灯摇摇欲坠，灰尘从头顶的墙面缝隙里撒下，还算干净的被子顿时染成暗黄。Sam交叉双臂垫在脑后，判断是地震来了还是酒精作祟，直到越来越响亮的呻吟穿过天花板晃荡开，整个房间都跳起了舞。出于安全考虑，他希望那只是对普通床友，热情骤然迸发也很快消停，而不是发情中的Alpha和Omega。  
这两个词就像鱼钩，一甩入脑海，嗅到饵食的记忆便翻涌而出。遥远而诱人的气息从回忆里爬出来，缓缓渗入鼻腔。词语带来的坏效应让Sam不得不坐起来，期待萦绕不散的气味能就此消失。  
体位改变对思维有绝对影响，他有经验，通常这也很有用。  
在回忆变得更糟糕前及时打断，于是什么都不会发生。Sam早已经过了没法自控的年纪，当初就尝够了放纵的苦头。要是早点学会这个，也不至于现在还有伤疤一碰就痛。他不会被心魔引诱到房间里，不会在漫天星光下把渴求压在车盖上品尝，他们不会坐在落满灰尘的教堂里亲吻，黑暗中十指相扣，误以为这就足够了。  
但这回不起效。  
极力回避的气味反而愈发清晰，像水里化开的墨滴，湖面袅袅升起的晨雾，一丝丝渗透房间。那味道让他想起浮在热咖啡上柔软的奶油和香草，布丁里甜腻的巧克力屑，夏日草坪中随风晃动的苹果树，薄荷烟草的余味。让他想起曾经对食物着魔般的迷恋。  
那还是抽条般疯长的少年时，他忽然患上了饥饿症。  
会在捕猎后一口气灌下整瓶汽水，饥不择食地嚼碎肉块填挤腮帮，半夜醒来时能蹲在冰箱前舔干净底糕上每一块厚而腻的奶油。他苍白瘦削的手指总是沾满油光和蜜糖，吃相狼狈堪比灰熊。他肚子里盘着一条巨蟒，张大嘴接住食管滑下的所有东西，再喷出毒牙上的酸液催促他吞下更多。  
跟真正的饥饿毫无关联，这种饥肠辘辘似乎来自胃以外的任何一处，如果不马上通过唯一的渠道填饱它们，就会发生更糟糕的事，比如变成John笔记里的怪物，吃血淋淋的生食，直到忍不住啃食活人，面目全非。他不想这么做，因此屡屡暴食。  
过于暴烈的饮食最终令身体不堪重负，胃袋痉挛般死死收缩。Sam会在食道抗议时跌跌撞撞地摔进厕所，有时还没碰到马桶，没消化完的残渣就争先恐后涌出喉咙。呕吐的遗留物灼烧着脆弱的食道，他吐出最后一股涌起的酸水，头昏脑涨地趴在原地，聚不起力气收拾自己。  
骤然冲水撞击得马桶晃动，他长久地坐在冰冷地板上，头痛欲裂，觉得整个世界都晃个不停。直到抚过背后的手掌带来温暖和窘迫。他立刻后悔没把眼泪鼻涕和别的东西收拾干净。而手掌的主人收拾了它们，Dean总会收拾它们。  
Dean的手心隔着布料熨烫着他的胃，很快他就没那么难受了。从小就这样，他的身体出奇地顺从他的哥哥。Dean会用热毛巾粗鲁地擦干净他的脸，把他扶到床上裹进被子，也许还说了什么，声音里是明晃晃的担忧。但Sam听不清，也没法回答。他唯一的念头就是在冰冷的薄被中握住哥哥的手指，即使第二天要接受毫不留情的言语攻击。  
是的Dean总是能见到他最狼狈的模样，也从不吝啬嘲笑，他哥是个混蛋。但如果Sam要求跟Dean睡在一张床上，他也会答应，这是某种混蛋老大哥式的迁就和同情。Sam拿不准他答应的原因，总觉得如果没有刚才惨兮兮的狼狈相，就会被拒绝。暴食和呕吐都很难受，但它们又让Sam无比高兴。  
他悄悄捏住Dean的衣角，脸埋进哥哥温热的胸口，闻到廉价洗衣液的清香。翻江倒海的饥饿就这么消失不见了。Dean那么神奇，镇压了皮肤下叫嚣的怪物，填满了他的饥饿。哥哥的呼吸拍在耳边，他像胎儿一样蜷伏着，听见秃鹫在头顶盘旋。  
秃鹫们等待清晨到来，等待他跟哥哥分开。这样它们就能从半空俯冲而下，占据他的身体。于是饥饿周而复始，贪婪丑态毕现。  
它们总能得逞。  
异常浓郁的甜美空气刺进Sam的胸口，警觉提醒他源头来自隔壁。  
旅馆的墙太薄，越靠近味道越无法遮掩。他往前凑，鼻尖几乎碰到参差不齐的混凝土，才发现整面墙闻起来像块庞大的海绵蛋糕。  
隔壁的住客是Omega，而且正在发情。  
这个意识敲响了脑中警铃。  
奇怪的是墙那边没有一点声响，没有走动呢喃，没有难受的喘息，没有纾解发情的呻吟，对方似乎沉沉睡着了。这通常不是好事。Dean就有过这种时候，在重伤和高烧的昏迷里混过发情期，而他那几天都没有合眼。  
诱惑就在一墙之隔，Sam勉强维持理智，以防在破旧旅馆里忽然发情，无法收拾。情况太糟时他会忍不住用可怜的幻想填补自己，忍不住打给哥哥，即使知道留言提示是唯一能得到的，依然会听着字句间熟悉的尾音与换气抚摸自己。  
没有比这更变态的事了。  
Sam拉上被子，半张脸都埋进散发霉味的粗糙布料中，尝试物理隔绝。  
但陌生的信息素味道中偶尔带着一丝无法抗拒的熟悉，令他不受控制地浑身发热，手脚微颤，掌控思维的血液直涌下身。这味道让他想起Dean，想起小腿上的细软汗毛在阳光下梳理过舌尖，尝起来像饱满的蜜橘。联想一旦开启，关在牢笼中的欲望野兽就伸爪咆哮。事实上那太像Dean了，他甚至以为出现了幻嗅。  
但信息素相似的家伙遍地都是。最初分开时，他就靠着与Dean相近的Omega厮混熬过了那一段，直到有一天终于醒悟。必须接受的是，信息素相似的人里，谁都不会是Dean。  
他永远得不到最想要的，得到别的毫无意义。  
即使清楚事实，思念与欲望仍丝毫不减反而愈发强烈。肚子里沉睡许久的蟒蛇正在苏醒，散去的秃鹫沿路返回，Sam感觉空前饥饿。要是不马上填满，血管里的烈火就会毁了他。他有种预感，很快就会发疯，变得危险，就会砸开隔壁房门把邻居压在身下，用他的结死死固定住陌生人。他想现在就过去，他想马上摧毁一切。  
他可以这么做。  
Sam咬住嘴唇，烦躁地披上外套出了门，决定找地方填肚子。  
他可以这么做，但并不想。如果永远得不到最想要的，那么强求别的也毫无意义。

2  
没有比对欲望妥协更容易的事了，他不知道还能撑多久。

酒吧木门每次推开都有风铃轻响，寒气袭来，屋里的暖意降了几分。  
“又一个失踪？”  
“从没停过。”  
“找回来那个呢？Gwen的儿子？”  
“刚回来时还只是听不见，后来看不清东西也不能说话，做工时脖子上不小心割了个大口子还没发现，还没到家血就流干了，那条路上都是血……”女人说着，神色惊恐。  
“是不是阁楼上的……”  
“嘘！你不要命啦？”  
报纸上每天都有离奇的失踪与死亡，Sam听着镇上人的议论翻过最后一页，把纸张留在酒吧桌上，没去打听。反正他不是为了案子而来。  
他早就跟案子没有关系，也不好奇有谁遭遇不测。人总是会死，就算不是现在，也逃不过末日。Dean想跟他断绝关系，而Lucifer紧追不放，天天用不可能实现的渴望诱惑着他，这才是最麻烦的。  
没有比对欲望妥协更容易的事了。Sam不知道还能撑多久。  
兄弟俩还在一起时，Dean就不放心他一人面对恶魔。  
哥哥看着他，沉默不语，眼神尖刻。他明白过来，在Dean心里他依然是那个软弱卑劣的瘾君子。Dean不是在照看或监管，更像在等他发作，因为他清楚他始终会发作。血瘾是悬在两人间的定时炸弹，爆炸只是时间问题。  
他捅出了天大的娄子，大得连哥哥都不愿意收拾烂摊子。Dean任由青春期的秽物和狼狈覆盖着他，不愿尝试修复信任。  
最后Dean决定分开。  
一直以来，只有Sam可能改变Dean的每个“决定”。他想不出拒绝的借口。  
离开酒吧时雨还没停，Sam孤身一人穿过小巷，陌生的旅馆招牌在尽头闪着微弱的光。  
拐角传来声响，Sam看去。淅淅沥沥的雨幕中，衣衫湿透凌乱不堪的情侣正缠成一团。他们沉浸在年轻的爱里，闭着眼把自己挤向对方，疯狂蔓延的情欲在巷子里回荡。  
Sam拉拢外套快步离开，破碎的影子跟着他消失在路灯下。

还没走到门口，就见两个粗壮结实的男人正绕着隔壁房门打转，浑身散着Alpha发情的侵略气息。  
“出来吧，甜心，让我满足你。”其中一个尖着嗓子朝门缝叫，语气下流。  
另一个不耐烦地叼着烟：“别费劲了，直接撬门又不难。”  
“不会撬门就闭嘴。”  
他们争吵着，几乎要打起来。  
走近的瞬间，Alpha都扭头盯过来，似乎Sam再动一下就会被他们撕碎。两人看上去三十出头，穿着膝盖和前臂布料磨破的旧外套绷紧肩膀，从头到脚都是敌意围成的铠甲。见Sam没有别的打算，叫喊的那个把注意力放回Omega的门口，右手握住门把，想透过猫眼看清内里，寻找破门而入的可能。另一个仍盯着他，神情越来越不满。  
“走你的路！”他终于吐掉烟蒂朝Sam吼。男人不高，肥厚鼻翼上爆裂的毛细血管显得整张脸都粗野而滑稽。尽管面相凶戾，站在Sam面前却像个专门表演闹剧的侏儒。  
一种没来由的冲动让他不想就这么挪开脚步。  
“不。”Sam语气平静。  
于是正鬼鬼祟祟往里张望的男人回头瞪眼。他比“侏儒”高一个头，试图与暴怒的同伴一起威胁他。就好像Sam在经历过上天入地那一套之后，还能被什么吓跑似的。  
“怎么，你也想抢走这块肉吗？”侏儒抱起双臂，嘴角嘲讽地翘起。  
Sam回望，一言不发。  
高个子来回打量他，忽然笑着摇头：“噢，我们的‘新朋友’想独占它。得了吧，老兄，那可是个未标记的Omega，先到先得。”  
“我不会标记里面的人。你们也不会。”Sam神色不变。  
高个子敛起笑意，气氛凝重起来。两人捏起拳头，眯起眼睛扫视，评估暴力对抗的赢率。Sam甚至没眨一回眼。两人对看了一下，像在商量什么。  
“别告诉我你想保护那个家伙。”很快侏儒回头，五官皱成一团，那大概是个微笑，“我教你一课，只有把Omega放在你跟床单之间才叫‘保护’。不如这样，我们俩从不留麻烦，不会标记任何Omega。等我们玩够了你再过来，随便你想干什……”  
话音刚落，凶狠拳头就落在颧骨上。侏儒重心不稳“哐”地撞在门上，整栋楼都晃动起来。高个见情形不对，从腰后探出什么扑来。寒光忽闪，Sam侧身一避，随即掐住手腕往墙上猛砸，另一只手抵住他的脖子压在门边，硬生生砸落了匕首。  
正僵持着，门忽然打开，里面的人一步步走出来。  
先是掉色的猎人皮靴，接着是紧紧裹贴洗旧发白牛仔裤的大腿，靠近臀部的地方有少许湿痕。浓烈的甜腻气息迎面扑来，Sam猝不及防想起夏日午后的橘子汽水。恶作剧的Dean摇晃过那些瓶子，于是撬开瞬间，果汁猛然溅满了Sam的脸。后来Dean抱住他舔干净了那些汁水，而他在让Dean尖叫的同时饱尝了更甜蜜的汁液。  
“滚。”  
力气从Sam身上褪去，胸口忽地下坠。刚才还凶神恶煞的Alpha们气焰全消，张开双手举到耳边，边畏缩地看着他，边往旁边退开。  
直到他们消失在走廊尽头，他才收起M1911，转过身。  
Sam始终没动。  
混蛋。他想说。但他没力气说完，于是听起来含含糊糊。  
“我也很高兴见到你，Sam。”他的微笑精疲力竭，“我猜你想说这个。”  
“Dean。”仿佛好几年没发出这个音，他的舌尖发颤，几乎咬伤牙齿。  
那是Dean。  
那是他的Dean。  
那是他的快乐他的绝望，他成为好人的理由，他犯错的源头，他脉搏里燃烧的血。  
“就是我。”Dean歪头痞笑，摊开手掌，瞳孔里泛开迷恋的涟漪。  
他得不到的奢望站在那儿，异常潮红的脸颊上渗着汗珠，湿漉漉的光刺痛了Sam的眼角。灼热的疼痛从胸腔撕开，心脏剧烈地撞击肋骨。他的哥哥依然那么美丽，那么强大，像寒冷冬夜里从窗口扔进来的圣诞礼包，在他以为这辈子都不可能再拥有时砸中了脑袋。  
门板往后撞上墙壁，Dean踉跄一下倚在上面。他看上去几天几夜没合过眼，后背正紧紧挨着门框，垂下的手指轻轻勾住扳机护圈，另一只手绑着绷带。那双青草色的眼睛盯着Sam的嘴唇，下颚紧绷，仿佛正戒备着Sam要说出来的每一句话。  
即使上回见面不怎么高兴，他们的关系也不该剑拔弩张。  
不对劲。  
“你怎么在这里？”他问。  
Dean仍在猎魔，只会出现在有怪物的地方。Dean在发情，却似乎对此毫不自知。Dean会把敢打他主意的Alpha揍个半死，刚才却只是用枪威胁，而在此之前他根本没察觉到他们已经觊觎窥探了那么久。  
迷惘视线擭住他的嘴唇。Dean不止在看，更像辨别，就好像Sam是一本深奥的书。读起来很难，而如果不读，就会泄露要掩藏的东西。  
天啊。  
“这里有活儿。”Dean终于回答。  
恐惧扯开了Sam的心脏。

“刚回来时还只是听不见，后来看不清东西也不能说话，做工时脖子上不小心割了个大口子还没发现，还没到家血就流干了，那条路上都是血……”  
酒吧里的女人说着，神色惊恐。

“天啊，Dean……”Sam慌张地拉过哥哥，鼻尖几乎撞上对方额头。Dean皮肤发热，低头微微喘息，Sam确信这栋旅馆的人都闻到了他，而他并没有下意识抗拒Sam的粗暴拉扯，只在趔趄前扑时才发现手臂被拽住了。Sam红着眼逼视哥哥，下腹的骚动仍未平复，但他无暇顾及，喉咙里翻腾起酸苦胃液。  
“Dean，你做了什么？”

3  
那时天空泛黄，他抵着车窗醒来，脉搏砰砰作响。

月光从敞开的窗户爬进来流泻一地，Sam坐在昏暗灯光下，双手交握。  
桌上堆满了空的啤酒瓶和咖啡罐，油腻的外卖纸盒占据了最后一点空间，他哥的习惯一如既往恶劣。Sam笑笑，心情好了一些。  
墙上一如既往贴满了剪报和照片，错综复杂的红绳在中间摆出怪异图案，不同颜色的标记笔指向最终追查到的线索。那是张黑白照片，白发苍苍的老妇人眯起眼看镜头，神色漠然，皱纹横生的脸上五官难辨。她插着羽毛头饰，经年累月的花白长辫重重积压，显得那颗衰老头颅缺了顶盖，脖子上垂着一枚形似兔牙的挂饰。  
女巫。  
看来Dean已经追查一段时间了。  
信息素已经散得差不多了，诱人发疯的余味似乎还残留在鼻间。他吞咽了一下，努力不把手指伸到鼻子底下。这只手刚刚使劲捏住哥哥的肩膀，一直捏到了骨节。那上面还沾着Dean的味道。  
分开前那次谈话像场电影，Sam能背出每句台词。最后他从Impala里拿出行李，搭乘没有皮革与硝烟的车离开Dean。科罗拉多的铁杉与石头一路后退，哥哥的身影从后视镜里消失，他惶然回头，只看到木椅上被拉长的黑点。  
离开Dean的路途遥远，换了好几趟车，还在大巴上过了一夜，他记得公路边迅速闪过的耀眼晚灯曾催生出倦意。有人用手机外放Metallica，断断续续的歌声从前排传来，Sam在摇摇晃晃的车厢里做了漫长的梦。  
他梦见末日降临，梦见恶魔占据了他，梦见他明明拥有能割伤皮肤的黑色羽翼却穿着滑稽的纯白。他动了动手指，底特律就沸腾起漩涡，龙卷风与冰雹同时劈开伊利诺亚的云层。未察觉大难临头的人们仍沉迷于战争，争先恐后研发核弹，都以为试验成功是凭好运气。他们自相残杀，他们沾沾自喜。  
当人类终于发现拼死争夺的领地根本不属于他们，事情已经变得很糟。  
每天打开窗户都能看到逃亡的人群，不断有人从这里逃出去，又有人拼死想跑进来。没有别的可做，于是Sam一直站在窗前看这出荒诞剧，从早到晚。白天人们不顾一切逃亡，却不知道逃向何方。晚上他们就彻夜惊恐，惶惶祈祷太阳升起。但攻击明明发生在一个下午。那时太阳明亮，尸体凝固的血融化在大地上。  
“他们以前就是这么做的。”Sam听见自己说。Sam听见Lucifer说。  
“祈祷天亮？”恶魔随从问。  
“不，他们早早起床，匆匆赶路，以为是在努力生存，其实根本无处可去。”  
梦境在这里断开。  
那时天空泛黄，他抵着车窗醒来，脉搏砰砰作响。他在奥克拉荷马下了车，烧掉哥哥伪造的证件，在酒吧找了份工作，把猎魔弃之脑后，不再盗信用卡。扔掉手机前最后追踪了一次，他的奢望与至爱停留在宾夕法尼亚。  
每个人都有离不开的东西。依赖工作，依赖书籍，依赖电影，依赖食物，这些听起来很好，远没有海洛因、香烟和伏特加糟糕，也没人会为了一本书砸烂谁的脑袋，但它们归根到底都是瘾，无论好坏。  
Sam染上了其中一种，轻信了恶魔，接着失去了Dean。哥哥从不属于他，但从未得到和彻底失去是两回事，它们发生在同一个人身上。  
对食物的病态依赖早就随冗长的青春期一同结束，跟发作时一样突然。少年时他就从镜子里看到强壮高大的男人，肩上背负着注定好的灰暗未来。那段时间他经常毫无由头地愤怒，颈边青筋频繁暴出，并且过早地长出了结。他把罪责归到这些异常上，归到变幻无常的天气上，归到漂泊无定的命运上。因为如果他不这么做，就必须怪责自己，怪责他是个畸形的怪物，竟然对哥哥生出了瘾。  
后来他对许多东西有过瘾。得不到恶魔血时冰冷毛孔冒出的硕大汗珠曾落在鞋面，令他想起渴求食物的过往和胃袋被深深满足的疼痛。但Dean远比那些要好，比所有能上瘾的都要好，是没办法靠反锁在地下室就戒除的那种好，是他从小到大都无法摆脱也不想摆脱的好。当Dean艰难吞咽着他的欲望抬起眼睑，他找不到比这更美妙的时刻。  
Sam抹掉额上的汗，双腿神经质地来回走动。  
浴室门打开，穿着T恤和牛仔裤的人走出来，湿漉漉的头发四处乱翘，混杂廉价肥皂和干净布料的雾气漫过房间。  
不是Omega发情的气味，那就是Dean。Sam缩了一下肩膀，这个想法比刚才更让他不知所措。  
进去之前Dean就吞下了过量的抑制剂，但发情期不会就这么过去。Sam直视哥哥的脸，刻意维持目光平稳，不往他裤子后头瞧。  
“所以，你的旅行怎么样了？”神清气爽的Dean问着，语气冷静自持，就好像真的关心一样。可笑的是，他甚至连留言都没回过一条，整整一年里Sam唯一得到的就是那句翻来覆去的提示。  
没错一开始是Sam提出不想因为恶魔血的破事和信任危机继续猎魔，但结果却被Dean彻底推开，就好像——他一直拒绝去想这一点——就好像Dean好几年来都在等待这个机会。阴郁怒气在脑门积聚，Sam抬头想发作，却看见Dean锁骨上方月牙状的刀伤。  
“你看起来糟透了。”Sam说着，整个身体都在膨胀。  
“你该看看另一个家伙。”Dean挑起嘴角，撑开外套披上。  
这又是他惯常的拙劣冷笑话，在他不愿回忆却反复蹦出的梦境里，单手搁在方向盘上的Dean接过冰袋按在额角，说笑话时会扯到嘴角上的伤。他们如此年轻，别离和心碎从未打扰人生。Sam这时应该微笑，或者故意板起脸嘲讽，因为久别重逢的亲人就该如此。他努力了一下，很快发现不想这么做。他不能假装什么都没发生过。  
“有多糟糕？”他指了一下耳朵，“除了这个。”  
“还有嗅觉。”Dean飞快地舔了下嘴唇，又挂上令Sam胃部收缩的笑，“现在我是台生锈的老机器了，有时受伤了得好久才发现，就像James。”  
Sam看着他。  
“James！你不知道？《从月亮来的男孩》？”Dean翻了个白眼，“斯坦福都教了你什么啊，老兄。”他又叹了口气，“意思是我基本没有感觉，痛觉，温度，触觉，都没有。并不是完全消失，只是需要的刺激更大。”  
所以他没察觉发情期到来，没发现近在咫尺的危险，那个下流Alpha把门撞出缺口时才知道正上演的闹剧。发情削弱了力量，所以他们只得到了毫发不伤的威胁，而他甚至没发现力气是从什么时候开始一点点流空的。  
“只要解决掉那个女巫，这些都不算什么。”Dean自顾自地走到床边拉开背包，早就擦亮的枪和银刀整齐地排在里面，显然刚才一直在做准备。现在他套好了装备，想再回到那个鬼地方，解决上回失败的遗留问题。一个人。  
“你想现在去杀女巫？”Sam动着嘴唇，没发出声音。  
“我就回来。”Dean点点头，重新拉起背包，却被一把扯住胳膊。  
“不打算带上我吗？”Sam压抑着大吼的冲动。  
Dean偏过头看他：“你想一起去？”  
“为什么我会不想？”  
年长猎人没有回答，只是抿住嘴唇移开视线。潮红还驻留在他脸颊，深褐雀斑上覆满薄汗。Omega还在发情，表面的坚强只是强撑姿态。  
“你觉得还要分神担心我是吗，你还在猜疑我吗？”Sam一把掐住面前人的下巴，逼他看向自己，“我在这里，Dean，我就在这里！你想就这么扔下我去送命吗？你从没跟我说过有这么危险的活儿！一年，整整一年，你没给我打过一通电话，你想我最后接到你的消息就是死讯吗？”他说得很快，喉咙发哑，声带因为激动咯吱作响，他正在气头上，不在乎Dean有没有“听”清楚，“这真是你想要的吗，Dean？”  
万一他没住进这间旅馆，万一他晚了一点回来，万一他没发现Dean就住在隔壁而当他赴死时他可能正在床上打第八百个无人接通的电话……Sam不敢想，不敢假设更多。险些永远失去Dean的可能成了悬在他心头的利剑，随时都会将他劈成两半。  
将他们都劈成两半。他依然握着Dean的下巴，用力得已经能预见到第二天的青紫。他们靠得很近，哥哥的湿发落在他额头上，眼神讶异，呼吸在鼻间颤抖。他咽下喉咙里发热的肿胀，死死瞪着哥哥的嘴唇。  
只要他说一句拒绝。  
只要他敢再说一句。  
“Sammy，我不——”  
烈火浓烟从地板缝隙间升腾而起，耳畔血液急速流窜，房间里的飓风蓦然刮过脑海。Sam扑上去撕咬Dean的嘴唇，急切地，绝望地，愤怒地。企图深入的舌尖被对方咬破，浓重的铁锈味在嘴里弥漫而他不想停止，压制手腕的力度越来越大因为Dean从未停止挣扎。他们像宿仇一样瞪视对方，Sam皱起眉头，猛地捏开他的下颚缠住躲避的舌头，直舔到喉咙里，Dean发出窒息般的喘气，来不及吞咽的唾液沾湿手指。两人的血混在一起，他们从没这么公平过。他们僵持着，等待着，直到Dean终于放弃抵抗，任由他吮吸柔软无力的舌尖，把日夜渴望的情欲吞吃入腹。  
穷凶恶极的秃鹫啄破了他的心脏，疼痛从肋骨边缘生生撕开，贪婪趁机而入。放在下颌上的手缓缓下滑，沿着腰侧的完美曲线描摹到腹部，探进T恤下摆。硬起的下身在他胯间迫不及待地摩擦，Dean闷哼着抬手阻挡，试图推开令人难受的压制，却被握住，连同另一只手一起压在头顶。他的手腕在手掌中如此脆弱，Sam想再用力些，想掐断它们，这样Dean就再不能带着盐弹和刀枪去找死，Dean再不能离开他。力量对决中他们往往不相上下，状态好时Dean更胜一筹，但之前发情的消耗让他失去了优势，只能任由对方解开纽扣扯下裤子，重重撞在抬头的勃起上。Sam掀起T恤，在他的皮肤上沉重地耸动身体。他注视着弟弟，注视着他嘴唇的颤抖和鼻翼上凝结的汗珠，注视着纠缠的眉头与黢黑的瞳孔，注视着他听不见却从未停止的呢喃，注视着它们把野兽般的男人变回曾经的少年。  
浓郁的香甜骤然散开，Dean的发情热熨烫着Sam的手掌。他想捂住Dean的眼睛，这种眼神让他回想起离别前的时刻，Dean就这么看着他坐上别人的车，一言不发。他猛然叼住Dean的嘴唇，拉低裤沿掏出性器握在一起磨蹭，用近乎疼痛的力度把哥哥抵在墙上，连肋骨都相互嵌合。这不是爱欲缠绵，更像蓄谋已久的报复和发泄，施加在性器上的刺激凶狠却富有技巧，Sam记得所有能让Dean尖叫的方法。他放开双腕，沿着Dean的后腰探进内裤，摸到了变湿的肛塞。从前Dean在他面前把这些小玩意放进身体的画面一幕幕涌现，Sam喘着粗气，拔出小玩意，又整个戳了回去。抽插粗暴而快速，每回都顶弄到甜蜜点上，于是Dean仰起脖子，后脑狠狠撞在墙上，在又一次刺入中叫出了声，喘息着射在弟弟手上。几乎是同时Sam咬破了哥哥的颈侧，潮湿厚重的气息深入Dean的血管。他也射了。  
墙壁的冰冷慢慢渗进后背，Dean从高潮的眩晕中清醒，衣衫不整，摇摇欲坠，粘稠体液滑下大腿。Sam稳稳接住了他，穿过背脊搂在怀里。Sam一定用了很大的力气，不然他的肩胛骨不会隐隐作痛。他们这样挺滑稽，刚经历过一场战斗般的性爱，却连裤子都没脱完，现在还靠在彼此身上，像暴风雨中瑟瑟发抖的连体小船。  
早些时候Dean犯过错，因为一时心软把Sam牵连进不清不楚暗无天日的混战里。他们肆无忌惮地索求对方，就像那是生活中唯一值得做的事。  
在此之前，他曾以为他们终将疏远，直到Sam撕开了他的衣服。  
在此之后，他曾以为他们密不可分，直到恶魔给Sam带来了瘾。  
Sam总有办法让他意外。  
但Dean始终没办法对这样的弟弟狠心。  
他没办法真的下狠心。无论做错了什么，只要Sam开始道歉，他就不再生气，然后把错归结到天堂地狱头上，跟Sam一起收拾错误。即使有些错无法容忍，即使他再怎么说服自己也无法归罪给任何人。找不到面对Sam的方法，于是他赶走了他。  
只要他们在一起，他一定会原谅他，一定会纵容他。就像现在，Sam把他搞得一团糟，却还理直气壮地等他开口。  
目送Sam离开已经是极限，后悔成了生命的重心。但信任无法缝补，恶魔留下的划痕横亘其间，不能看，不能不看。  
“你想要什么，Sam？”他疲惫又无奈。  
Sam定定看他：“让我跟你一起解决案子。”  
Dean抿唇犹豫。  
Sam抱住他，把脸埋进满是水汽的头发里。  
“我想你。”Sam说，“我只要你。”  
颈边拂过若有似无的微风，Dean迷惘地眨着眼，不知道那是什么。

4  
这就是Dean。谈很多以后，厌恶回顾从前，拒绝讨论现在。

“她比一般的女巫更恶劣，也更狡猾，会用巫术障眼。所以镇上的人就算怀疑也找不到证据，没有人类能看到那些尸体。”Dean点着线索墙上的一张图片，几行拉丁文列在上面，“用鼠尾草、碎骨和头发碎末加上咒语，可以找出她的阁楼，但同时也会被她发现。要做的是在她采取措施前，先用沾了羊血的银刀捅进她心脏。”  
“你刺伤她了吗？”  
“对，我刺伤了她的背和小腿，但没伤到本质。修复时她肯定会加强戒备，但同时也更容易找弱点。如果我们一起过去，就可以一人分散注意力，一人干活。”  
“她对你做了什么？”  
Dean怔了怔，舔过下唇：“我逃得很快，她只来得及施咒。”他刚睡过一觉，换了新的衣服，手上的绷带还没松开。脖颈和锁骨布满青紫印痕，嘴唇红肿着，让Sam想起从那里汲取到的血与蜜。Dean是有机会就绝不会放过的人，如果能离女巫那么近，绝对不会就这么放弃。他就是不肯说。  
“你来这里已经一个月了。只要有钱，这家店的老板什么都会说。”Sam语速飞快，“所以，她到底对你做了什么？”  
Dean烦躁起来：“我们要讨论的是解决方法不是什么狗屁过去。”  
瞧，这就是Dean。谈很多以后，厌恶回顾从前，拒绝讨论现在。  
房间长久地静默着。  
直到Sam开口：“我只是想知道如果被她抓住该怎么办。”  
“你不会的，Sam。我会救你，无论发生什么。”  
好了，这就是每场讨论的结尾。  
脑袋嗡嗡作响，Sam忍下怒火咬紧牙：“Dean……只是，小心点好吗？我不想再……小心一点。”  
“你也是。”Dean读着他混乱的唇语，迟疑地点点头。  
Dean刻意避免跟他接触，如果不是失去听力，他可能不会朝这边看一眼。Sam明明白白，只是了解不代表就能接受。  
有些定律Sam早就清楚。  
或许天使和恶魔都很轻松，他们一心爱主，侍奉魔王，避免了爱上凡人的痛苦。  
但凡人很可能就爱痛苦，不然也不会追赶着陷入泥潭，乐意被心爱的人折磨，乐意期盼远在天边的事，乐意奢求得不到的愿景。  
何况恋爱的人会智商下降。恋爱的人不仅会智商下降，还会性格剧变。爱一个人就会信任他，就会苛责他，就会希望他跟陌生人不同，就会对他抱有比满更满的期待，一丁点事都能让你飞上云霄又落在地上。  
就会产生多种精神疾病和道德混乱，天生的防御机制在恋爱面前毫无竞争力。  
就会觉得，你愿意信任他，但他欺骗你也没关系。你愿意交付仅有的一切，就算他随手抛弃也没关系。你永远对他抱有比满更满的期待，但他让你失望了也没关系。你会觉得，看见了，听见了，发现了，很糟糕，但也都没关系。你亲手给他一把上膛的枪，不为信任不为考验，也不是为了装腔作势，是想让他保护自己，让他能对付一切想伤害他的人。所以最后子弹埋进你胸口也没关系。  
只要他想。  
只要Dean想。  
只要他留下。  
但Dean从没这么做过。Dean总是给他想要的。Dean从没用枪口对准他。  
那不代表定律就失效了。  
事实上，如果Dean真想隐瞒他任何事情，Dean这辈子都不想碰他，那也没关系。  
他欺骗自己说。  
他们在第二天傍晚出发，黑暗笼罩了最后一丝白幕，星星和月亮收起了光。

5  
他终于不得不承认，他们根本不该分开，无论是十九岁还是一年前。

威斯康辛州北边临近弗兰波湖有个地方叫苏比镇，常年伏居着一名女巫。她惹了麻烦，躲到对巫术毫不知情的女儿Mira家里，窝居阁楼。那年院子里的金钟花丛撑不到盛开时节就纷纷衰败凋落，再种上新的也是如此，久而久之只好荒置不用。第二年小镇上的新生儿总是莫名夭折，被悲伤的父母埋入坟墓。守墓人察觉墓地被挪动过，刨开后发现死婴不翼而飞。Mira的丈夫Benjamin向镇长提出控诉，说见过女巫长裙上沾满苔藓与泥土，阁楼总能听到撕心裂肺的孩童哭泣，深夜偶尔会燃起海蓝萤火。警官带人到家搜查，一无所获。隔月Benjamin死于罕见的心脏破裂。不久后Mira被追上门的女巫仇敌陷害，逐渐失去眼睛与耳朵，口不能言，十指焦黑。女巫心如刀绞，彻夜弄清了仇敌的咒语却无法解除女儿痛苦，只好割断了她的脖子，用溅满鲜血的床单捕获仇敌，以各式刑具折磨了整整一年，留下的残物喂给了镇上的牲畜。  
接下来，苏比镇不断有人失踪，镇长在一次打猎时找到了其中三个，全都呆滞浑噩，对外界毫无反应更无法进食，没多久就死于营养不良。女巫再没离开阁楼，但从没被遗忘，因为不断有外人来打听她的住所。他们大都身材魁梧，嗓音粗鲁，像没扛猎枪的猎人。他们奔向阁楼，没有人回来。多年后女巫从楼梯滚落摔断了脖子，长袍散落一地，恶臭骤然笼罩了小镇。寻根而来的人们从荒芜后院挖出上百具尸骸，有夭折的婴孩，有失踪的男女。  
那是一周后的事。  
现在Sam正从昏迷中苏醒，女巫从堆满刑具的桌边瞟他，灰色的眼睛枯竭无光。腐尸积聚的恶臭、浓重血水腥气和刺鼻的尿骚味弥漫在狭小空间里，像有人往鼻孔里塞了只死老鼠。没看见Dean。他慌张起来。  
记忆一点点回到脑海。  
他们用咒语找到了阁楼，分头进门时，却忽然出现了三个一模一样的女巫，原本窄小的地方也变成了有无数个房间的走廊。女巫比他们快了一步。  
就在打开其中一个房间时，他忽然感到脑后一痛，来不及警告Dean就失去了意识。看来袭击者是谁已经很明显了。  
但Dean在哪里？  
“你准备从哪部分开始？”Sam忍住恶心盯她，唇带讥讽。不能多说，因为他不知道那个诅咒是怎么回事，也不知道她有没有察觉到来的是两个人。  
女巫没回答，也不生气，眼都没眨一下，只是低头抽出一根长针。人类的正常感情已经从她身上退化了。Sam看着她慢慢踱近，针在枯黄顶灯下显出头发一样的银白。  
“怎么，你是变聋还是哑了？被自己的巫术反噬了？”他一边说，一边用余光扫视周围。阁楼矮仄，唯一的透气窗挡起厚重帘幕，一张堆满了书的斑驳木桌就是全部家具。  
如今偌大的屋子只剩她一人，却只占这一席之地，她一定有非呆在这不可的理由。  
一个想法在心里渐渐成形，Sam勾起一侧嘴角：“你都怎么处理尸体？砌在墙里还是焚烧？不对，这两种都要太多工序了，你不喜欢引起注意，毕竟Avery Foster就是被你的婴儿实验引来的。”锥心疼痛从手肘传来，Sam忍住嘶声，右手忽然一麻，再不能动。  
“你怎么知道那个婊子？”震怒滚过她的声带，像几十个人同时出声，“你是谁？”  
剧痛引出的汗水滴入眼睛，Sam咬紧牙关，用力迎上她的目光：“显然你根本不知道她对你女儿做了什么，不然你的试验也不会屡屡失败，换成Avery绝不会把人弄死。”  
老人阴沉地打量他，似乎能用视线把他戳死。忽然一个笑从她唇边提起，不好的预感从Sam胃里升起。  
“你和那个猎人有关系，你身上有他的味道，我能闻出来。”她的皱纹愈发深刻，五官都跳起舞来，“为什么你不标记他？”  
“你对他做了什么？！”Sam疯了一样挣扎起来，椅子在地板上咯吱滑动，“我警告你……”  
“他扔下你逃走了，我做不了什么。我是说，确实曾经对他做过一些事，只是没想到他还会回来。猎人真是疯子。”  
听到“扔下你逃走”时Sam松了口气，仍然瞪着女巫却不再用力挣动。至少Dean没落在女巫手里，无论什么都不比现在更糟。  
一阵酸痛从膝盖传来。  
“告诉我，你还知道Avery Foster什么？”  
“我告诉你能得到什么好处？”从脚趾迅疾攀上的剧痛让Sam咬破了舌头。  
女巫发出一阵笑声，像古怪鸟类：“不会。但你要是不说，我还有很多方法打发时间。”屋里烛火闪动一瞬，她仔细挑选，找出一把精巧钳子。  
“你就是这样对他们的吗，镇上那些被找到的聋子瞎子？用这几根小针？”  
“不不不，你以为这种咒语那么容易吗？”她俯身凑近Sam的手指，“他们至少得经历整整四天这种东西……”  
嘶吼冲出Sam的嗓子，从未有过的疼痛从指尖传来。每个毛孔都渗出冷汗，他从剧痛的喘息中缓过来，感觉背后湿透了。  
“至少。我得确保咒语起效了。”她听完Sam的叫声才满意地点点头说，“现在，你准备好告诉我答案了吗？”  
整整四天。  
Dean锁骨上的伤疤，包着绷带的手指。在他埋怨Dean的忽视时，兄长正孤独地承受一切。他终于不得不承认，他们根本不该分开，无论是十九岁还是一年前。  
“不。”Sam说。  
女巫看了他一会儿。  
“好。”她说着，握住另一只手指。  
Sam咬紧已经破裂的下唇。  
冰蓝色焰火猛然从地板上窜起，女巫惊跳起来往旁边躲。  
“Sam！”  
世界瞬时恢复光亮。这个声音总是在他最渴切的时候响起，这个声音就是希望和明亮，在他每一次踏进漩涡与危险之前唤醒他的清明。  
“Dean！”他已经好久没这么高兴了。  
兄长跑过来，急匆匆割开缠住他的植物绳索，身边忽然刮起一阵风。Sam急得大叫，低头切割的兄长却毫无察觉。眼看着女巫的尖爪要碰到Dean，Sam从椅子上站起来，却被刚受刑的腿绊倒，眼睁睁看着Dean被尖爪刺伤后背。  
一股力量从Sam的胸腔冒出，如忽然挥出藤蔓的毒箭树丛。  
像是空气狠打了一下，女巫忽然撞在墙上。Sam从Dean腰后掏出沾了羊血的银刀，朝她胸口猛地刺去。刹那间，万千冤魂的吼叫直刺耳膜，女巫身上发出的白光照亮了夜幕，遮住她面孔的皮肤片片脱落如残垣断壁轰鸣倒塌。  
这一切持续了很久。  
等他们从安静中回过神，才发现女巫已经带着胸口的刀瘫坐在地上，墨绿色的血染遍了捂住伤口的手指，从头到脚都抖个不停。气焰从她身上剥去，变成了垂死的老人。  
Sam朝她迈步。  
“她很快就会死的。”Dean拦住准备再补上一刀的人。他停下，转身抱住兄长，两颗心脏隔着胸壁相互撞击。他几乎失去了他，又一次。  
兄长只是安抚地拍着他的背。  
“没事了，已经没事了。”他说，“我们都没事了。”

从外面看，阁楼已经现了形，但尸体们还是不见踪影。  
“她剩下的巫术最多只能撑一个星期，之后所有证据都会冒出来。只要小镇的人发现这个，就能直接处死她了。”  
Sam被突然出现的声音惊得退开，右手挡住哥哥。说话的是个虚影，能看出女人模样。  
“我刚刚救了你。”影子说，“忘了介绍，我就是Avery Foster，谢谢你们除掉了她。”  
“不是为了你。”Sam冷冰冰地冲她说，“你救了我？你不是已经被……杀了吗？”他吞下了喂猪之类的字眼。  
“我又不可能到天堂或者地狱，但现在比怨灵好一点，至少能控制自己，”影子伸出指甲尖利的食指点着Dean，“我藏起了他，还用了冰火焰。不然你觉得她是被什么吓跑的？”  
Sam连忙看向Dean，发现他表面没什么大伤后才呼出一口气。  
“我知道，你杀她是为了你的Omega。”  
他不是我的Omega，可能永远都不会是。Sam想说。  
影子耸了耸肩继续：“当年她真不该杀了Benjamin，让Mira失去她的Alpha，结果救不回来。这个巫术没什么特别的，有标记的人就能慢慢痊愈。就这样，希望我们以后都别再见了。”  
空气里一阵冷冽。再回头看，影子已经不见了。  
林虫叫嚣里，两人各怀心事沉默着。  
Sam凝视着Dean，突如其来的恐慌蚀空了脑袋。  
只有克制力特别强的人才适合喜欢Dean，他想。Dean就像饥饿依赖症时那块满是奶油的蛋糕，那条浑身是刺的鱼，吃下去就会吐得死去活来，会喉咙疼痛，但他还是忍不住要吃。不止如此，他甚至无法忍受失去。  
再失去Dean一次，哪怕只是一次，他就会毁了这个世界，像梦里那样。  
要么永远拥有，要么永远离开。Sam想。让Dean做选择，这对他们俩和世界都是好事。但他不愿意。  
“别离开我，Dean。”他喃喃自语，“别再离开我。”  
Dean沉浸在思考里，没有看他的嘴唇。

6  
他如此恨他，恨得无以复加。

只要Sam想，Dean的声音就会在夜里响起。  
他了解他，知道他熟睡时绵长的呼吸，开心时叽叽咕咕的低笑，生气时肺里放着个老旧冒烟的火炉，做爱时夹杂喘息的呻吟能融化碰到的所有东西。  
第一次是个意外。  
并不是说在此之前Sam没有幻想过。  
盛夏白昼的光随拖长的影子生长，藏到皮肤下化为抹不完的汗水。在学校被视为怪胎的少年怒气冲冲打开门，险些被难以置信的美妙冲昏了头脑。他无往不胜的哥哥，打不倒的混蛋和英雄，正背朝着他在床上缩成一团，湿透的衣服紧贴后背，肩胛与脊柱在冷热交叠中抖得像风中的叶片。更多液体随着每次挣扎浸湿裤子，一块深色污渍在床单上缓缓漫开。这不是第一回撞见Dean发情，也不是第一回帮他处理。  
他关上门，声响惊动了与自身搏斗的哥哥。兄长回过头，穿过粘稠浑浊的空气直勾勾盯向弟弟。少年被定住一样无法挪动，任由一波波热意涌向下身，直到裤子中间清晰地拱起弧度。过往梦境都活了过来，在少年试图保持清醒时怂恿他向前走。  
他抵抗着。他需要过去，只是帮哥哥一把。  
Dean坐起来，脸和脖子印着热乎乎的红潮。被遮挡的地方还有更多。他情不自禁想看到更多，想得到更多，想让它们都属于自己。  
“没事的，Dean。”他慢慢靠近巨大的蜜罐，感觉那头饿极的灰熊正在胃里苏醒，“我能帮你。”他是真心实意的，至少表现出来的是。  
从前也见过Omega的发情，他用哥哥背包里的玩具帮他解决了麻烦，让Omega尖叫着弓起腰背，一次次射在他手心，再给他灌下足够的抑制剂，没有哪个弟弟比他更称职了。接着他会回到房间，用残留的记忆安抚自己，等待满足后的空虚降临。  
他必须掩藏那些心绪，它们不正常，Dean会认为他也不正常。  
除了在分寸之内照顾哥哥，他什么都不能做。总是Dean在给他收拾烂摊子，现在他也能照顾好Dean。  
边往床边走，Sam边重复那套安慰。  
但Dean显然已经听不见他乱七八糟不知在安慰谁的话了，因为他在察觉弟弟走近时忽然翻成平躺，风一样掀开了挂在身上的衬衣。  
更小时他们俩在海边玩过，Dean那么迷恋燃烧海际的夕阳，每回看到都欢呼着跑过沙滩。过了许多年Sam仍然记得那件白色衬衣在风中鼓起，年轻快乐的声音振出胸膛。Sam在后面跟着，气喘吁吁，似乎永远都跟不上。  
现在兄长浑身赤裸，双腿大张，皮肤红得能滴血。味道蛇一样钻进Sam的鼻孔，然后是脑门，他的脸一下就热得能烧起来了，不知餍足的性器在裤子里跳动。他能控制自己，就像能戒除掉小打小闹的瘾。  
他以为能控制自己。  
接着Dean从颤抖的长睫毛下扫过来，饱含水汽的绿眼满是哀求：“别走。”  
当Sam找回意识时发现自己正啃着Dean的下巴舔那块滚烫的皮肤，因为尝到了甜蜜而满足呻吟。疼痛让Dean睁开眼，后知后觉发生了什么。他的神情开始汇成拒绝，嘴唇微张要说些什么，Sam堵住了那些。  
他知道即将出口的话，早就听过不止一次，也对自己说了不止一次。  
要是说服自己的借口管用，他现在就该识相退开，并说一切只是玩笑。  
但你瞧，这也算是解决问题的一种不是吗。  
从嘴唇相碰那一刻他就明白过来了，他是新鲜长成的Alpha，而Dean是不接受任何标记的Omega，他们天生就该凑成一对不是吗。再没有比这更合适的事了，从未意识到这点的哥哥才有问题，他根本记不起那些夜晚的煎熬和等待是为了什么。  
Dean的抵抗在性器被握住时变成湿腻呻吟，内里的火越燃越旺，他搂住弟弟的脖子勾住舌尖，甚至在攀升的快感中用力吮吸，就像在争夺他的舌头。  
“别走，别走，”兄长混沌不清地呢喃，一条腿攀住弟弟收窄的腰，扭动着把自己往对方手里送，“给我……”  
“我不走，我不会走……”Sam乱糟糟地回答，掐住Dean的腰把他压在床上，手指直接探进黏答答的后穴。那里已经湿得不像话，随指尖搅动涌出更多粘液。炙热柔软的穴口包裹着手指，那么紧，那么热，饥渴地想再吞入些，Sam咽下口水，想知道尝起来的滋味。Sam从没如此嫉妒那些玩具。  
塞入的手指越来越多，敏感点被准确迅速地戳刺着，Dean在皱巴巴的床单上大幅度扭动起来，婉转浪荡的呻吟能要了人命。抽插发出的水声刺激着Sam仅剩的感官，他试了好几回才成功扯掉自己的裤子，急不可耐地踢下脚踝。现在硬邦邦的阴茎正划过Dean大腿内侧带出一道水迹，光滑敏感的皮肤瑟缩着，Omega握住他的手臂抬起腰迎合手指，内壁紧张而兴奋地收缩着。  
于是Sam再也忍不住，抽出手指，在Dean不满地抬腰缠上另一条腿时直接操了进去。他们又吻在一起，额头相互磨蹭，往对方嘴里送“对”“太对了”之类毫无意义的词句。Sam根本控制不住节奏，只是在哥哥发出的甜腻声响中进入得更深，一次比一次深。胸口越来越烫，浑身血管都游动纠缠起来。Dean的脑袋好几回撞上床头，他不得不拉高双腿把人完全拖向自己，等到Dean再也没机会撞上木板的时候，身体已经被弯成难以想象的弧度，甚至能清楚看到Sam的阴茎怎么在屁股里进进出出。  
再一次顶到腺体时，他猛吸一口凉气，泪水被逼出眼角。心脏被什么猛地攥紧，浑身肌肉痉挛般蜷缩起来。他在Sam的吻里达到高潮，骨头像从身体里凭空抽走了。  
Alpha继续专注地抽插着，汗水不断落在他脸上，唇齿毫无章法地落在锁骨与胸前，最后也低吼着射进他身体里。  
直到声息逐渐消退，Sam才轻轻放下哥哥的双腿把他摆成舒服的平躺，手掌撑在他耳侧，嘴唇贴着他的。高潮的余韵一波波包裹着他，前所未有的满足与狂喜温水般冲刷全身。变软的阴茎仍在缓缓抽送，他知道接下来会发生什么，他会用结固定住Omega，向他倾诉掩藏许久的笨拙爱意，让全世界觊觎他的人都知道他是Sam的。  
但下一秒Dean就推开了他。  
原本箍得Sam发痛的双手挪到他胸前，然后推开了他。刚才的美梦都成了幻觉。  
他力气那么大，Sam几乎被推到床下。  
“怎么了？”Sam带着刚撑起的结坐在木床边缘。  
Dean在良久的沉默后开口：“对不起，Sam。我们不该这样的。”  
他还光裸着，退去红潮的皮肤上到处都是汗，腰腹上残留的精液正凝结成灰白印记，白浊从穴口一点点流出。每个角落都提醒着两人刚才的混乱。  
气味还没消散，发情仍在继续。但Dean说对不起。  
“Dean，我们没做错任何事，你没有错，我们只不过是……”Sam慌张起来，不知道哪里做错了。他想说这一直都是他想要的，想说Dean只是实现了他的愿望，这也是Dean想要的，不然刚才不会那么意乱情迷。  
但哥哥只是一遍遍重复道歉，似乎真的犯了天大的错。  
“就当没发生过。”Dean不敢看他的眼睛，舌根下还含着未平复的喘息。  
过了一个世纪那么久他才明白过来，哥哥后悔了。他的污秽与沉默从没得到承认也无人回应，因为哥哥不会接受，不会将它定义为爱。瞧，Dean现在就后悔了，正以此为耻，这个最糟糕的设想终于在美梦成真的幻觉里验证了。  
“操你的。”他低声说，拖着仍在发软的双腿下了床。  
回到房间时Sam直接倚在关起的门板上，光着身子滑坐在地，手掌习惯性地捂住脸，用Dean的味道麻醉自己。那比曾令人沉醉树林的任何花香都美，足以让他就这么闻到老死。趁它们消失前Sam急匆匆地抚过皮肤，捧起余味拢到鼻下。那是无法挣脱的爱意和欲望，现在却绝望又心碎。酸涩忽然胀满鼻根，呜咽从嗓子里碾出，八月的夜晚让他打了个寒颤。  
他已经得到哥哥了。  
他那么轻易就得到哥哥了。  
很久以后他才懂得的道理是，轻易得到的就会更轻易失去，当初是怎么得到的后来也会怎么失去。但当时他觉得这辈子都没法再看着哥哥了。  
而第二次到来得更快。  
从沉睡中乍然惊醒时，头痛欲裂，心脏慌乱得像藏了一百头马。他恍惚地扫视四周，满是地板印痕正缓缓恢复的脸一阵阵发痒。阴茎莫名半勃，比他还早一步嗅到了Omega的气息。刻意压制的呻吟从另一个房间传来。抑制剂仿佛失去了效力，Dean从没如此失控过。  
Sam也没法不去理会。  
心魔向他招手，于是他顺从地走过去，看见月亮的阴影把Dean笼罩在混乱不堪的床单中央，躺在刚才留下的污渍里。Dean难受地扳动着，肌肉线条随挣扎隆起完美轮廓，跳蛋的噪音夹在臀部与床之间。哥哥看起来那么情色，让他口干舌燥。  
Sam爬上床，把逃不走的人翻过去压在身下，用舌尖接住每滴快要从背上滚落的汗珠。  
他那么可恨，却仍然该死地甜美。  
Dean还残留一点神志，侧过脸摇头：“不，Sammy，你是我弟弟，我们不应该，我不应该……”  
“嘘——”Sam压住他吻掉剩下的拒绝，诱哄般舔着敏感的耳垂，“没事的，我们都会没事的。”  
床板不堪重负的响声持续了很久，那个夜晚的欢愉与痛苦一样漫长。最后疲倦睡去的Dean允许他把结留在身体里，作为交换，他没有标记Dean。  
第二天早上，两人相安无事，再不谈起。酗酒归来的父亲倒在沙发里，谁都没有异样。  
再后来发情的是Sam。他敲开了Dean的房间，进入了Dean的身体。  
他当时的样子一定惨极了，不然Dean不会打开房门放他进去，就像往家里邀入一头山狼。跟小时候要求睡在Dean的床上一样，Sam拿不准他答应的原因，如果一切如常他未必就会松口。发情让Sam如此难受，又无比开心。  
诡异的默契在两人间形成。Sam扔掉了能找到的所有玩具，这样Dean只能靠他度过之后每一段发情。他们夜里抵死缠绵，早起前事不提。那时总有短暂错觉，让他足以把性爱与情爱混为一体，但又马上会有不愿提起床事的Dean打破他的幻想。Dean对他从来没有爱情，只有神志不清时的需求。他早该看透现实，漫天星光下的车盖只是机械的填充与满足，落满灰尘教堂里的亲吻不过是解决发情的开端，黑暗中十指相扣只是肌肤相亲时不可避免的错误。从来就没什么浪漫，狂念留给他疼痛伤痕却又赋予无限快乐，他想不出相互撕扯之外更快乐或更痛苦的途径。  
有时就是这样，就算上帝指着鼻子说是他们灵魂伴侣也不代表他就能拥有他。毕竟灵魂伴侣跟伴侣不一定能划等号，不然人类也没必要发明两个词。  
和Dean拥抱也不代表他们成了情侣。  
接吻同理。  
就算他一次次握住Dean的脖子死死按进床单，深深地、粗暴地埋进他身体里，逼出他的哀求和尖叫，逼出他信誓旦旦的保证，最终也没法拥有Dean。  
他怀疑就算世上只剩下他们两个人，Dean也未必会接受他。这个后来已经在混蛋天使的某个虚拟空间里验证过了。  
因为没有标记，毫无牵连，所以一年前的分别才让Sam后知后觉地大惊失措。他还以为两人会纠缠拉扯直到其中一个死去，所以愚蠢地错失了标记的机会，就为了用结一寸寸撑开Dean，享受占有的幻想。他从没想过，跟一个人断开联系会这么轻易。  
而现在。  
“你听到那个女巫的话了，Dean。”  
回来之后，Dean就沉默地收拾行李，似乎马上要从这里走出去，而他们会继续保持毫无联系的现状。Sam捏住哥哥前臂晃动两下，像讨要玩具的小男孩，直到对方的注意力不得不回来。  
“听到了，知道了，她说得那么清楚连土里的蛆虫都听到了。”他点头，“而且我正准备去找下一个案子。”  
Sam皱眉看着他：“你想就这么等死？”  
“我不会死。”他说。  
Sam盯着他。  
噢。  
“你想随便找个Alpha标记你。”Sam松开眉头，愤怒地抿起嘴唇。  
兄长怔住，很快又低头拾起一条毛巾。  
这就是默认了。  
他转过脸点两下头，鼻子深深吸气，接着捉住Dean的手腕在对方反抗前推着他狠狠钉在墙上。受伤的背部撞上硬板，愤怒从Dean眼里升起。  
“照你这么说，我根本没必要跟你去找女巫，也根本没必要赶走那两个混蛋——”  
“那你为什么还要来？”Dean声音不大，却足以让Sam崩裂。  
突如其来的恨意从肩胛直刺胸骨。他如此恨他，恨得无以复加，世界上任何一个角落都找不到任何事物能比他更令人憎恨，最黑暗最暴戾的记忆都不能如此强烈地挑起他的情绪，以至于一想起他，一想起这些机缘巧合与失之交臂就会被怨恨涨满胸腔噎满喉咙。那股恨意随每个与他相关的碎片不断升腾，蹿上牙根，直涌到鼻骨与两眼之间，只要Dean动一下，哪怕皱个眉头，恨意就会轰然坍塌，以无法阻止的方式毁灭脚下的路面，眼前的房屋，他的整个世界。  
他松开手，拳头重重地落在墙壁上。Dean侧过头，视线落在鼓起青筋的拳头上，又惊愕地回头看他，似乎那一拳落到了他脸上。  
他确实想这么做。  
“你到底想要什么，Sam？”Dean按压着眼睑，“案子已经解决了。”  
拳头从耳侧滑落，Sam直接扳过他的肩膀带离墙边。Dean从天旋地转中睁开眼，Sam把他紧紧压在床上，稍稍扩大的瞳孔里满是愤怒。  
“我不在意了。”他干脆利落地剥开Dean的衣服，又去解裤子上的纽扣，“我什么都不在意了，就算你要恨我，要继续不跟我联系也无所谓，我不管了。我现在就要标记你，无论你之后要除掉还是留着，要跟多混蛋的Alpha在一起，那都跟我无关。我就想亲手阻止你送死，至少你不能在我眼前死去。”粗暴剥下的牛仔裤在大腿上留下几道红痕，但Sam并不是真的在乎，他想让他痛，想在他身上留下痛，而Dean也感觉不到。他那么无望，即使皮肤跟骨骼都贴在一起，话语还是没法传送给Dean，像是还在隔壁房间，只能透过墙壁嗅闻Dean的气味。  
动作的那只手受了伤，每回Dean挣扎狠了碰到伤口，Sam就会把嘴唇咬得紧紧的。兄长惊异而恐慌地看着弟弟，看着他每个动作都透着激烈的绝望，不知道是谁把他变成了这副模样。  
“你看到我说的了吗？我说我要标记你，我现在就要。”他抵住哥哥额头，近乎报复地吐出一个又一个字。紧接着就握住他的手臂整个翻了过去，然后压住他的后背。Dean反手肘击在对方腹部，刚爬起来又被按下。这回膝窝被坚硬的膝盖顶住，双手举过头顶死死压住，他根本没法动弹，只能侧过脸一遍遍重复拒绝。Sam没有听。他真的像“宣言”那样什么都不在乎，轻易就扒下了Dean的裤子。临行前放置的肛塞被毫不留情地拔出，内里暂时被药剂压制的热意又沸腾起来，不敏锐但难受地暴露在空气里，屁股上肯定已经到处都是水了。他忽然感到一阵羞耻。  
“你不会想这么做的，Sam，为什么你要这么做？”他在Sam的手指粗暴探入时语无伦次。疼痛并不强烈，但潦草深入的扩张还是难受，他不由得往后蹬腿，胡乱攻击不存在的目标，心想这小兔崽子一定直接探到最深处了。几乎在同时，难以忍受的扩张感却消失了。Dean疑惑回头，看见Sam撤出了手指，整个人还压着他，却从摊在地上的包里翻出润滑剂。  
现在他可是不怕痛的James。他想这么说。再开口却又是推阻。  
“你听不见自己说的胡话，我原谅你。”他读出Sam的唇语，气得心里直骂脏话，被压制的手脚挣个不停。标记本身不算问题，过去一年里他能靠道具和抑制剂完好度过发情期，只要不想起Sam，事情就会很顺利。而相反，操蛋的发情热不但会倾头淹没了他，还会拖延一两天，好像晚点结束就能等来哪个Alpha似的。不能怪他的身体，他和Sam从来都彼此抚慰，一到这时就会条件反射寻找对方，身体的记忆比什么都长远。只是一旦做了标记，他们之间就有了束缚，就不得不继续联系，于是重蹈覆辙。  
被撑开的感觉再次占领脑海，这回适应多了，快感从内里迅疾而温暖地泛过全身。Dean仰头喘息一声，本能地朝身后靠拢想汲取更多暖意，却被误认为又一次反抗被压住颈后趴在床上。弟弟的薄唇不断开合，但Dean来不及分辨字句。更多手指埋进后穴，搅动和抽送的幅度越来越大，几乎变成发泄式的折磨。他紧咬下唇压住呻吟，余光瞥见包里撒落的道具，然后意识到正频繁进出的是Sam的手指。  
喉咙被快感控制着发出振动，气息浪潮般涌出唇缝，他确信苦心压抑呻吟哼叫早就不听话地失守，索性遵从欲望，摆动腰臀迎合戳刺的指尖。性器在床单间磨蹭，他动了动手腕想悄悄伸下去。Sam忽然扭过他的下巴，堵住愈发急促的喘息，小穴忽然被完全填满。脑子里热得一团糟，Dean想躲开亲吻，却被追逐着吻得更深，每次吸气时都被更深地含住。室内温度不断攀升，眼中因落入的盐分微微刺痛，Dean被Sam顶弄得摇摇晃晃，满是汗水的手心抓不住床单，只好不断望向那台年久失修的空调，猜想是不是无意间碰到了制热开关。  
随之而来的是滚烫快感，他凭着本能稳住身体接受撞击，肺里的氧气快耗尽了而Sam还是没放过他，似乎还抵住唇齿说着什么，火热喘息似乎从嘴送进大脑，负荷过重的脑子正在逐渐融化，像是中了灯灵的毒。想到灯灵和它们的尖爪，背后忽然一阵火辣辣的疼痛。靠近肩胛骨的地方疼得最厉害，每次摩擦和浸入汗水都会变得更痛，Dean忍不住叫出声。  
叫喊大概很吓人，Sam立刻放开嘴唇，视线在他双眼间来回扫动，连抽送也慢了下来。新鲜空气重新充盈身体，刚松了口气就被搂住肩膀坐起，Sam的硬起突然深深顶住腺体，强烈的快感让Dean瞪大眼睛惊呼，逃出桎梏的双手胡乱抓握对方大腿寻找平衡。紧贴背后的体温消失了，Sam的手指还在肩背逡巡，却刻意避开疼痛那处，另一只手则握住腰侧重新加快顶撞。他的手那么大，掌心炙热的茧摩挲皮肤，抚过的地方都成了敏感点，不断向下身输送电流。Dean反手抓住Sam汗湿的肩膀支撑自己，好几次都滑落，后脑撞在弟弟颈窝。骤雨般的细密亲吻落在他额头，脸颊，耳边，颈后，还加上了牙齿和舌头，留在背后的尤其深刻好几次能感到陷进皮肤的齿尖。不用想就知道那有多惨不忍睹，从前Sam就养成一堆令人担忧的床上怪癖，发情期过去好久还能看到印痕。但很快Sam又舔过它们，湿热的舌头蛇一样滑动，嘴唇抵住缓缓蠕动，似乎正重复叨念着几句话。  
撞击愈发激烈，Dean无助地陷落在Sam的气息组成的包围里仰头呻吟，全身骨头在拥抱和亲吻中被完全拆开。浓烈的麝香辛辣骤然覆过鼻尖，他闻到了雨季的潮湿和霉气，旅馆墙壁的混凝土和木块腥味。耳垂忽然被温热含住，湿滑舌尖钻进敏感耳孔里，于是他什么都闻不到了，除了Alpha的侵略和占有，除了Sam。  
热气吹进耳朵里，Sam正断断续续说着什么，但他仍然听不到。Dean着急了，抱住他的后颈拉向自己，却被搂住腹部更快更凶狠地入侵。他几乎是整个戳在Sam的性器上，除此之外再没有支撑点，而后者还试图把囊袋都挤进来。  
“Sam，慢……”他根本没法说出一个完整的词，每个音都被嗯嗯哼哼断成十八节。腹部累积的快感越来越强烈，浑身痉挛般颤抖，被拉得更开的双腿在床单上胡乱划动。眼前景物在每次戳刺中都变暗边小，脑子里忽然声响嘈杂，血液湍急冲过全身。他终于忍不住蜷起脚趾扬起脖子，夹带啜泣的高亢呻吟滑过声带。高潮的一瞬间，世界忽地没入短暂黑暗。  
等到终于找回意识，Dean正侧躺着，Sam的一只手穿过胸前捂住他头顶，动作凶猛地在他屁股里进出，手背撞在床头发出软软的碰击声。他还在说话，在Dean的颈侧，在Dean的肩膀和手臂，唇部越来越清晰地描绘出一些字句。Dean感觉着，Dean睁大眼睛，难以置信地确认着。Sam的心脏似乎要隔着胸骨和肩胛直接跳进Dean的胸膛里，他的手指在锁骨缓缓收紧，然后一口咬住Dean的后颈，牙齿深深刺进腺体中。  
像是冬眠的河流复苏，像是沉睡的岩浆晃动，像是一万只夏虫重新回到盛夏树梢，打开窗户的一瞬间齐声歌唱。  
人声鼎沸的街市，沉重碰撞的肉体，摇动不休的床架……所有声音全部回到了Dean的耳朵。一声闷哼蹿出Sam的喉咙，一波波热液涌进身体。Alpha的结在穴口不容拒绝地撑开，Sam喘息了一会儿，慢慢扶着软绵绵的Dean回到俯趴，然后小心地、轻柔地吻着Dean的后背，过长的刘海扫过皮肤。女巫留下的伤痛卷土重来，Sam吻着它们直到恐惧都覆上温柔，尖锐都化为平和。跟刚才的凶残掠夺完全相反，Sam的吻那么不着痕迹，如果Dean的触觉还没解除屏蔽，一定察觉不出他在做什么。  
也许Sam不知道标记过程中失去的感官都逐渐恢复了。他们谁都不知道。Dean犹豫着，思考告诉弟弟好消息的时机。  
“Sammy？”他想撑起身体。  
Sam压下他刚被啃咬过的颈部，不让他转身。  
很快他就慌张起来。水滴与吻一起落在背上，而那不是汗。  
因为他听见Sam声音里是深深重重的哭腔。他的结还在挤压着Dean的内壁，嘴唇贴着Dean的头发。他开口。  
“我爱你。”  
他又说了一遍，这回声音更大，哭泣攥住Dean的心脏。  
“我爱你。”

7  
他可以抱着这场无望的爱情老去，直到他们都生满苔痕。

十五岁的夜晚，Sam从纽约的繁华中抽身回家，发现远没到合法年龄的哥哥醉醺醺地歪在沙发里。John如常冷着脸，见他回来就收拾行装出了门，临走前交待他看好Dean，语气听起来像刚发过火。后来他才知道有人带Dean到酒吧，给他的酒里放了东西。当时Sam不了解，只是懵懂地把毯子盖到Dean下巴上，试探他的额头。  
做这些时，楼下忽然响起一首歌。旋律悠然，节奏舒缓，不紧不慢地盈满了房间。  
不省人事的Dean就这么坐了起来。被吓了一跳的Sam防备地盯着哥哥，只要他敢出门他就用猎枪敲晕他。但哥哥没想离开，只是迷迷糊糊地随歌声跳起舞来。  
据Sam所知，他哥从没参加过学校的舞会，华尔兹对他就像冥王星上的事物。但Dean确实在跳舞，他举起双手摇摆腰部，然后利落地转了个圈，又是一个圈，脚步轻盈，像个专业而自信的舞者。只剩两颗纽扣的白衬衫随着他的舞步翻飞，月光照得他皮肤如瓷器般光滑莹白。他那么慵懒沉醉，对周遭毫无防备，半眯的双眼懒洋洋地扫过房间，似乎在留意一切又对万物都不屑一顾。  
“收起你的傻笑，Sammy。”少年从自己都没意识到的笑里回过神，来不及反应就被一把拉起，踉跄着撞上对方脑袋，响亮又干脆，两人都抱着头大叫起来。很快Dean又一次拉过他的手，朝他微笑：“你绝对是史上最糟糕的舞伴，小男孩。”  
“你才最糟糕，我根本不知道你在跳什么！”少年不服气地嚷着，而Dean只是迅速靠近，樱桃烟草与气泡酒精的味道如此浓烈，让他下意识闭了嘴。Dean带着他随音乐挪动脚步，凝视着他的模样就像世界上只有Sam一个人。接着他开口。  
“来吧，我的男孩。”  
就像魅惑人心的海妖塞壬发出第一声呼唤。  
吃多了镇静剂的眩晕感掀起Sam的头皮，他被动地提高手臂，恍恍惚惚在原地转了个大圈，然后重心不稳地推着哥哥摔倒，两人一同撞在墙上，发出很响的噪音。Dean仰起头哈哈哈地笑，于是Sam也没来由地高兴起来，喜悦如白鸽般冲出胸膛。他们上气不接下气地大笑了一会儿，然后看着对方慢慢平复。令人心痒的睫毛之下，Dean的双眼那么美，像歌曲中传唱不休的摩洛哥宝石，像延伸到海峡对面点燃白日焰火的波浪。  
不是第一次赞叹，但Sam每一次都忍不住重新赞叹。  
“你真美。”他叹息。  
紧接着就意识到了错误。无论多想赞叹，他从没真正说出来过。少年惶恐地盯着哥哥，唯恐他听出话里的爱慕与依恋，唯恐欲望明目张胆出现在日光之下。  
但Dean只是迷惘地看了看他，然后往一边慢慢歪去。这回他真的睡着了。  
少年在寂静里舒了口气，心脏轻飘飘地跳着。  
他只敢说对方听不到的表白，向来如此。  
现在Sam手足无措地坐在床头，想用踢到床下的被单遮住消退的结。他刚才那么鲁莽，一心只想把兄长绑在身边，现在却不敢抬头看他一眼。  
Dean知道了。  
Dean听见了。  
他那么愚蠢迟钝，丝毫没发现Dean突如其来的僵硬和过于安静的沉默。他说了那句表白，还说了很多别的。从“我爱你”开始，他就像堵塞多年的水池被凿出裂口，源源不断的脏污积水冲破了那一线裂口变成无法止住的水灾。  
他说从小就无法从哥哥身上移开视线，他说每一次看似偶尔的肌肤相碰都是有意而为，他说每一回用道具帮他发泄之后都会偷偷闻着手指抚摸自己。他说起得到Dean的那些夜晚，说起失去Dean的惶惶度日，说起Dean不再信任他时哭得像个不满六岁的孩子。他说我爱你我爱你我爱你。他一直说一直说，压在舌下分寸之地的话语全都伺机而出再也不肯回到笼中。  
直到结终于慢慢消退，他把额头在Dean不再炽热的肩膀后抵了一会儿，等到不再冒出眼泪才缓缓退出。然后Dean转过身看着他。  
一瞬间，Sam就知道怎么回事了。  
他听见了。  
于是Dean会想起那些出于畸形爱意而非单纯欲望的渴求，于是Dean会知道Sam为他做了什么，为他犯了多少蠢。Dean会拒绝他，不像第一个夜晚那样犹豫再三，而是彻底拒绝。之前Sam还抱有妄想，希望借用兄弟关系与Dean言归于好，只要跟着他一起捕猎，他们就可以回到从前。  
现在都成了泡影。  
Sam等待着判决。无论Dean想责骂他，揍他一顿，还是转身离开，他都可以接受，他可以抱着这场无望的爱情老去，直到他们都生满苔痕。  
而Dean只是认真地审视他，仿佛才第一次见到弟弟。  
弟弟缩在床头，像从前弄坏了Dean最喜欢的拼图等待哥哥责骂。但他的手脚都那么长，早已不是能蜷成一团的小男孩了。他是什么时候长成这么大的呢。Dean忽然有些愧疚，这么多年一直看着弟弟长大，注意他喜欢和讨厌的食物，留意他可能感兴趣的女孩。但从来不知道他的心里藏了这么多事，不知道他为什么总是阴晴不定，不知道一切根源在于自己。  
他们的关系不正常，他们不能跳脱血缘关系仅仅用Alpha和Omega相互满足麻痹自己，但他们就这么做了。Sam说是Dean纵容他这么做，但Dean并不是没有私心。所以他可以原谅任何事，可以放任Sam离开也能接受他回来，只要Sam想。他只是从没把这份私心归结为爱情。现在看起来，就像Dean诱使弟弟犯了错，并且错了很多年。弟弟喃喃抱歉，弟弟哭着说他爱他。  
但他们之间并没有无可取代的感情。  
无论Sam怎么想。  
他苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“你没有。”他说。  
简单字句沿着Sam的中轴割开了脊柱。他没想到这么多年的苦求后，得到的回答不是“我不爱你”或者“这是错的”，不是所有道德和感情的拒绝，而是“你没有”。  
他来回观察哥哥的脸，试图从上面找出点什么。他试着站起来，让自己别那么狼狈，最终却踉跄倒退，想争辩却无从说起。因为那是他的罪，他的疚，他让哥哥一次又一次失望还无力修补，想逃避也无处可去。  
“你选择了Ruby，还有你的恶魔血。”Dean揉了揉额头，再次看向Sam时疲惫深重，“你没有……至少不是你以为的那样。如果你想，我们可以继续一起猎魔，Sam。只是别再这么说了。”  
“因为Lilith……”Sam浑身发凉，聚起最后一点力气说。  
“什么？”Dean疑惑皱眉。  
“我说，是因为Lilith。”他抬起头大声说，嘴唇擦过哥哥的鼻尖，“是她掌握了你的契约，我必须杀了她，我必须保证你不会再回地狱了。”他全身不可抑止地颤抖起来，“无论用什么方法。Ruby骗了我，她说这样就能彻底杀死Lilith。我从没想选择除你之外任何一方。我只是必须保证，Dean，我必须。”  
“我不能再失去你了。”这句挽留虚弱无力。他低下头，像身无分文的赌徒只能凭虚无缥缈的运气以一场抵一场，最终却输了所有赌局。  
温热手指环住裸露在冷冽空气中的颈后，Sam被拉近Dean的肩颈，叹息着将嘴唇埋入温暖里，深深呼吸。  
“你不会失去我，Sam。我保证。”Dean压着他的颈侧说话，细小电流从脖颈传开，Sam忍不住指尖颤抖，想哭的冲动在喉咙里发痛。  
“我保证。”Dean又一次说。  
Sam紧紧搂住Dean。哥哥的体温让房间都燥热起来。  
就像忽然崩断了维持平和的绳索，Sam捧住他的后脑用力亲吻，在挤压得发痛的唇间寻找发誓的舌头，一遍遍舔过表面味蕾。早就知道，他不可能逃过Dean的咒语，他浑身上下都是从属于Dean的细枝末节，只有Dean能安抚他的热烈，带来他的平静，他的身体像从前一样出奇地听从Dean。  
“我要再标记你一次，要标记你一次又一次。”Sam舔着Dean的耳垂轻喘，“谁都别想把你抢走。”  
他弟是个小姑娘。  
Dean叹了口气，拽下他的头发下流而粗暴地吻住，等到两人都喘不过气时才挑起眉问：“你还打算在世界末日前标记我一次吗？”  
“我不会让世界末日到来的。”Sam忽然语气认真地注视着他，“会好起来的。”  
他还有责任。  
他们还有一大堆破事要修补。  
他们会一起修补。  
Dean没法不在这种注视下微笑。  
“当然，”他笑着说，“我们都会好起来的。”

END


End file.
